Computer applications generally contain many lines of code of instructions or statements to perform a function of the computer application. Each series of statements may be contained in a set such as a file or script which when combined with other sets make up the computer application. Many statements repeat themselves throughout the sets. For instance, software testers often create test scripts to test different functions of an application under test. A test script generally includes statements such as a step-by-step process to invoke specific functions of the application and verify that the functions correctly perform the intended tasks. The test script for testing a particular function of the application may include the test scripts of common sub-processes used for other functions. These sub-processes are often referred to as subroutines or sub-tests. For example, test scripts for a Web application being tested may include a common sequence of steps for logging on to a Web site that include entering an ID and a password, and clicking on a “Login” button. Software testers may label such subroutines with keywords to uniquely identify them and facilitate the maintenance of the test scripts.